Jego droga usiana była trupami
by Wreda
Summary: Snape wyrusza w podróż. Czy znajdzie to czego poszukuje?


Jego droga usiana była trupami czyli Desperado 1/2

Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma spelunami było sobie pole. Nad owym polem świeciło sobie wesołe słonko, które jak w świecie Teletubisiów witało wszystkich wesołymi okrzykami. Jednak tego miejsca nie zamieszkiwał homoseksualny fioletowy Tinki Winki i jego banda. Owe poletko, sporych rozmiarów, cieszyło się wolnością od jakichkolwiek mieszkańców. Gleba była tak przesiąknięta krwią, ropą nienaftową i innymi groźnymi dla życia chemikaliami, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zapuszczał się tak daleko. Ci, którzy próbowali nigdy nie powrócili do domu. Znikali oni i ich ślady. Pozostawały tylko cienie. Snuły się po gołej ziemi. Zapomniane, niechciane. Ich właściciele uznali, że to one skłoniły ich do tej wędrówki i skazali na samotną tułaczkę po opuszczonych terenach Mordoru. Nawet sam Han Solo uciekł piszcząc w niebogłosy, gdy przyszło mu spotkać jeden z cieni na granicy żyznej gleby z tą niszczycielską.

Znalazł się jednak jeden śmiałek, który odważył się odwiedzić owy cichy zakątek. Później mówiono, że podczas wojny postradał wszystkie rozumy, a może sam je zjadł?

Zawsze otaczała go ciemność.

Jego cień jakby ze strachu kroczył tuż za nim. Czyżby bał się porzucenia?

Jego wirujące szaty robiły z niego upiora. Nikt nie był na tyle odważny by go uprzedzić o tym co działo się z głupcami, którzy zaszli aż tak daleko. Każdy kto zdobył się na spojrzenie na tą cichociemną postać zaraz odwracał wzrok i pierzchał. Severus Snape, bo tak nazywa się ów śmiałek, mijał wioskę za wioską, spelunę za speluną, nie bojąc się niczego. Miał przecież, ze sobą medalion, który miał go chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem, a który zdobył z Granger w Ameryce. Oczywiście ta rozsiewająca swoje cholerne feromony smarkula musiała zaczarować, oczywiście bez jego wiedzy, wisiorek tak by wciąż śpiewał: „Chociaż świat, ludzie źli nie pozwolą nam być, tak, ukradnę cię."

Wzdrygnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie jak pierwszy raz wyjął na światło dzienne to cholerstwo. Siedział właśnie w swojej ulubionej spelunce na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, wyjął wisior by jeszcze raz na niego spojrzeć. Bezwiednie przesunął po nim kciukiem, wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Próbował wszystkiego by go uciszyć. Nic nie pomagało. W końcu doprowadzony do granicy cierpliwości i irytacji rzucił na przeklętą pamiątkę „po niej" zaklęcie uciszające. Nigdy więcej nie pokazał się w „Irytujące i trujące". Przeklął dziewczynę w myślach i nie świadomy, że się zatrzymał, ruszył dalej.

Jednym spojrzeniem przywołał do porządku tupiący za nim cień.

Spojrzał przed siebie. Na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmiech, gdy dojrzał granicę, do której podążał odkąd „ona" zniknęła. Tu miała się dopełnić jego zemsta. Wiedział co o nim gadają. Nemezis. Demon w ludzkiej skórze. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Zapłacą mu za to wszyscy. Będą cierpieć po wsze czasy. Ich cienie będą się snuć po tej zepsutej ziemi, aż Bóg się nad nimi zlituje. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić. To był cel jego istnienia. Nikt tego nie rozumiał. On tak i to mu wystarczało.

Doszedł do granicy, poprawił mankieciki swej czarnej szaty i przekroczył ją. Robiąc krok poczuł złowrogi dreszcz przeszywający ciało. Zdziwił się, gdy na niebie ujrzał wesołe słoneczko machające do niego i wołające „Hejooo!". Kiedy obrzucił żółtą kulę odpychającym spojrzeniem, jej światło osłabło, a wokół Snape'a pojawiły się sławne cienie. Podlatywały, jakby wąchały i odlatywały, upajając się złowrogim aromatem przybysza. Tak, teraz poczuł się jak w domu. Nie mógł tu zostać, został jeszcze jeden, którego musiał zgładzić. Ale jak tylko skończy z tą śmierdzącą podróbką człowieka, wróci.

Kiedy zrobił krok dalej wszystkie cienie zerwały się do lotu, jak sępy, gdy wyczują padlinę. Otoczyły go wirując w radosnym tańcu, tańcu powitania. Kiedy tak obserwował ich taniec przypomniał mu się wieczór, kiedy dał się podejść Granger i poszedł z nią do kina na jakąś beznadziejnie romantyczną mugolską komedię. Po seansie dziewczyna tak się rozpływała nad treścią i przekazem, którego on w ogóle nie znalazł, filmu, że musiał ściągnąć ją na ziemię.

- Granger, muszę ci powiedzieć, że miłość to nie pluszowy miś, ani kwiaty, to też nie diabeł rogaty. Ale miłość, kiedy jedno spada w dół, a drugie ciągnie je ku górze.

I odszedł. Po tym odzywała się do niego tylko w sprawach Annabell.

Po raz kolejny otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Czas zacząć. Nie podjął się tej wędrówki dla wspomnień. Sterowała nim zemsta. To ona mówiła mu gdzie ma iść.

Wyjął z przepastnej kieszeni wierzchniej szaty mały przedmiot, po czym powiększył go zaklęciem. Teraz w jego rękach spoczywał słomiany kosz wypełniony po brzegi czarnymi ziarnami. Cienie czując złowrogą siłę odpłynęły od przybysza jakby w strachu, że zrobi im jeszcze większą krzywdę niż ta, która już je spotkała.

Snape nie przejmując się zachowaniem mieszkańców zapomnianego zakątka, ruszył przed siebie rozsiewając przy okazji ziarna. Kiedy tak szedł przez pole i siał, nucił pod nosem swą piosnkę ulubioną:

- _Jestem szalony, mówię wam. Zawsze nim byłem, skończcie wreszcie śnić. Nie jestem aniołem, mówię wam. Jestem szalooony…_

Po zasianiu hektara roześmiał się jak szaleniec. Właśnie miał ruszyć w stronę, z której przyszedł, kiedy zauważył czarnego kota. Ciemna bestia patrzyła na niego, wykrzywiając złośliwie wąsy, i skradała się by przeciąć mu drogę. Anioł Prywatnej Zemsty, wstrzymał oddech, śledząc uważnie kota. Złośliwy, wąsaty stwór krocząc dumnie i poruszając w zupełnie wredny sposób wąsami, przeciął drogę Snape'a.

- Wstrętny, złośliwy, czarny kocur – warknął pod nosem i będąc przesądnym Severus zrobił trzy kroki do tyłu i splunął przez lewę ramię.

Odszedł w stronę zachodzącego słońca, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na małe kiełki, jakie poczęły wyrastać za nim, śpiewając od nowa swą piosnkę ulubioną. Jedno splunięcie, a ile trupów.


End file.
